


Maybe We Deserve This

by We_deserve_rainbows



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Dates, F/F, Fluff, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_deserve_rainbows/pseuds/We_deserve_rainbows
Summary: Nastya was very excited. The Mechanisms had gone planetside a few days ago and everyone in the crew had finally left the ship, so it was finally date night for her and Aurora!
Relationships: The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Maybe We Deserve This

**Author's Note:**

> me, writes nastya/aurora fluff to try to forget that Bertie is gonna die in my other fic: This is Fine!

Nastya was very excited. The Mechanisms had gone planetside a few days ago and everyone in the crew had finally left the ship, so it was finally date night for her and Aurora! 

She was humming to herself happily and looking through her closet, trying to find something to wear that Aurora would like, her fingers brushed each of her fanciest dresses and she pondered which would make her love the happiest to see her in. 

A chirp from the monitor in her room and her eyes were drawn to the screen immediately, ‘You look good in everything <3’. Nastya's heart fluttered, and she pressed cold hands to her face, which was rapidly being colored silver. 

“Thank you, дорогая,” she mumbled from behind her hands, “however, I wish to look good for you, so forgive me if I take a bit choosing what to wear.” There was an indignant chirp from the speakers and Nastya laughed softly as she lowered her hands to her sides. 

There was a whirring from a fan somewhere in the wall and Nastya giggled, the silver in her cheeks only getting more pronounced at Aurora's insistence to tell her girlfriend how much she loved her at every opportunity she got.

“I love you too,” Nastya smiled to herself and returned her attention to the dresses hanging in her closet, her fingers danced over each, pausing while she considered it. After a few moments, she chose a dark blue dress with embroidered stars peppered throughout the fabric. She took the dress off the hanger and smiled at the excited humming from Aurora, “it is a good dress, isn't it?”

She laughed at the playfully suggestive whirring Aurora produced while she was changing, “Oh stop it, родная!” the blush returning to Nastya cheeks. She pulled the straps over her shoulders and did a twirl, Aurora's appreciative humming setting her heart aglow. 

As she walked through the halls to the engine room she chatted lightly with Aurora. She had been with her for thousands of years and still felt her soul get lighter every time they talked, and she still managed to make Aurora laugh after all this time. 

She walked into the engine room and gasped softly at the sight before her. There were candles on every surface, and the usually ever-present humming of the lights was gone. 

She smiled and ran her hand along the walls of her beloved. The familiar hum of machinery under her skin making her love bubble up and she was struck by just how in love she was. 

Aurora's fans whirred and she was telling Nastya to go look at the monitor on the wall. Nastya walked over and gasped. On the screen, there was a love letter, addressed to her. 

“душа моя,  
Nastya, I did not know that I would fall in love with you. When you first came onto the ship I was afraid. I was afraid that I was going to be destroyed and lose the only thing I had ever had. But when you came down to the engine room and sat among my gears and wires, and you told me that you loved me, that you had loved me since you had first laid eyes on me, something grew in my heart. Something that I wasn't sure I could still feel, but nonetheless, I felt it. Love. I have fallen a little bit more in love with you every day since then. I just wanted to let you know about all the things that made me fall more in love with you. When you first did repairs and you kissed each piece of machinery before you replaced it. When you first sat with me and let me know that you could understand the way I communicate and I didn't have to write everything down on monitors. When I told you a joke and you laughed so hard you cried. I love every moment we spend together, and I know you love me too.  
-Aurora”

By the time she finished reading, she was grinning like a lovestruck idiot and wiping tears out of her eyes. It wasn't even like this was the first time Aurora had written her a love letter, but every time she did, Nastya felt like she had the first time she had woken up on Aurora and known she was in love. 

“Thank you so much, зайка, I love you so much!” Aurora's buzzing let her know just how mutual the feeling was. A vent covering opened and Nastya laughed as she climbed into the vent, feeling the gentle steam wash over her. 

She fell asleep in the warm embrace of her lover, whispering sweet nothings until she finally drifted off, feeling entirely at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> дорогая (f) = sweetheart, darling, dear  
> родная (f) = dear  
> душа моя = my soul  
> зайка (f) = golden one, precious  
> -  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, i hope you liked it!


End file.
